


Come Fly With Me

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: Airplanes, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, fandomgiftbox 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: It's the roaring twenties, and aviators arein. Of course, so is staying alive, which is what Rhodey's trying to point out to Tony as he teaches him to fly.





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/gifts).

> Tony and Rhodey before the war when everything was a much more light-hearted adventure! What better date than flying lessons from an ace pilot? Rhodey adores Tony, but he would also like to live to have another outing, so back-seat driving is most definitely happening.
> 
> I hope the gift is to your liking!


End file.
